With the ubiquity of mobile devices, especially smart mobile phones, a large proportion of the population often simultaneously watch programming content on their television while using their portable mobile device for text messaging or Internet related activities. Recent development of audio/video content fingerprinting technologies and capable mobile/media devices as smart phones and tablets, have opened up many new possibilities in developing sophisticated applications synchronous to detected television programming events. However, techniques for identifying captured segments of media presented on a device such as a television have proven to be very difficult to achieve.